The Bond Between us
by Anime-17
Summary: TADAMU! Will Amu realize her true feelings? xONE-SHOTx "I...I don't think anyone has ever loved me like that.” Her hands now slid down and they clung to his blue checkered cape, hoping he wouldn't let go.


**WARNING!** This is purely a TADAMU fanfiction! Don't Like? Then PLEASE don't leave immature comments...Trust me...I've seen some flame comments on other Tadamu stories. So, if you DO like the pairing, read and enjoy. If not, I don't mind you reading, but PLEASE keep your comments appropriate! I'm being serious...kk? I would rather get tips on my writing abilities then comments like: "Tadamu sucks! Why is there no AMUTO? Ikuto is so hot and Amu should pick him! Tadase is such a baby and blah blah blah..." You get the idea, right? (To tell you the truth, that was a comment someone left me on my Tadamu video on YouTube) This does NOT apply to all Amuto fans. I've met some very nice Amuto fans, and I'm also one myself at times, so we get along very well. I appreciate their maturity in accepting the fact that I like Tadamu more but I still like Amuto, too. I would never try and bash Amuto or any other possible pairing for Amu. I just know the fact that I think SOME overzealous fans should keep comments to themselves. Anyways...enough of my random rant...I'm just TRYING to be nice about it...but still state a true fact at the same time.

**A/N: **Hello everyone once again! (Yes, I am still writing the next chapter to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic! It should be up shortly if my computer doesn't have any more problems like it has recently...*cries*) I have just finished watching the second season of the anime Shugo Chara (Doki) and I loved it so much! (Is currently looking for SG Party episodes, too) Tadase and Amu are just so cute together! So, of course, I had to write a fanfic! However, I also like Amuto (IkutoxAmu), too, so look for a possible fic of that couple later on. I like Tadamu quite a bit more, though, so expect more writings with them, ok?

I am not basing this one-shot story on the manga since I haven't read it yet (and by the sounds of it I'm hearing that Amuto will probably end up being the couple in the end...which I don't mind TOO much, since I am a partial Amuto fan). So, this story is based on the anime. It is my version of what could POSSIBLY happen soon after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I sure hope all of you fellow Tadamu fans enjoy reading this! I had so much fun writing! I also hope you don't mind that I put in some Japanese. Any questions about the words? Write them in a comment. (and I probably won't spell them right, so don't bring that up lol) Also, if the characters are a little OOC, please bear with me! I'm not the best at keeping their personalities 100% (or mostly) accurate!

PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, ETC. (once again, if it is an appropriate comment) THANK YOU!

Plot: Tadase is still having doubts about his relationship with Amu because of the kiss Ikuto gave her on the cheek right after their last battle with Easter. Amu swore there was nothing going on between her and Ikuto, but Tadase still has his suspicions. A few days after all of the events, Tadase gets the courage to talk about it again with Amu. Will everything work out between them? Will Amu finally realize her true feelings? Read to find out!

**-Shugo Chara-**

_The Bond Between Us_

**A Tadamu Fanfiction**

"Amu-chan, wake up! You'll be late for school again!"

"Eh...nani?" Amu opened her eyes to see her pink colored chara, Ran, staring right at her.

Ran repeated herself, "You're going to be late! Hurry up! Go, go, AMU-CHAN!" She took out her pom poms and started cheering, "HOORAY, HOORAY, Amu-chan!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Amu yawned and sleepily stepped out of bed.

Her blue chara, Miki, got out her sketchbook, "You better get dressed! And what hair style are you doing today?"

"I'll probably just put it up in a ponytail again."

"But, you do that all the time!" Miki complained, "I should draw up a new style for you!"

"Miki, it's the fastest one to do when I'm in a hurry. See, I'm already done with my hair now," Amu stated, pointing at her tied up hair with her well-known red cross pin attached.

Miki sighed, "Okay, if you think so."

Amu gave her a smile, "Don't worry! We can try out a new style another time. I promise!"

"Okay!" Miki rubbed her chin, "Hmmmmm, how about this weekend when you and the guardians go shopping?"

"Yeah!" Ran agreed, "You'll want to look nice for Tadase, won't you?"

"What!" Amu blushed, "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Oh...no reason," Ran smirked.

Dia, the yellow chara, and last one to hatch for Amu, let out a small giggle.

"Ohaiyo, desu!" Amu's green chara, Su, came into the room carrying a tray.

"Good morning, Su!" the other charas greeted.

"I brought you some hot porridge for breakfast, Amu-chan."

"Arigatou, Su!" Amu thanked her, "I bet it's delicious!"

"It always is, right?" Dia agreed.

Su beamed with happiness, "Thank you, Amu-chan! Dia!"

Amu scarfed down her food after finishing her other morning routines, grabbed her schoolbag, and ran

out the door.

"Have a good day!" her mom shouted as she left.

xXXXXXXXx

_-tap tap! -tap tap!_

"Oy....What is all that racket?" Kiseki opened up his egg.

"Good morning!" Tadase greeted him.

"Bah!" Kiseki jumped in surprise, "How dare you wake a king up so suddenly and rudely! I should-"

"Gomenesai, Kiseki," Tadase apologized, "I should have woken you up sooner. I'm heading to school now."

"That time already? Alright, let's go." He yawned and lazily floated behind his owner.

Before leaving home, Tadase stopped by his grandmother's room as always.

"Ohaiyo, grandmother."

"Good morning, Tadase."

Tadase smiled brightly, "It's been so great to see you are doing better." He sat a vase down and put some yellow flowers in it. "Here are some more flowers for you."

"Thank you," she nodded in appreciation.

"Well, I need to go to school. We have a guardian meeting this morning. Ja-ne!"

xXXXXXXXx

Four of the guardians sat in the Royal Garden for their morning meeting, but they hadn't started quite yet, because...

"Where is Amu-chi? She's already ten minutes late!" Yaya complained.

Nagi sighed, "Don't worry about it. She'll be here any minute. Just give her some time."

"But this happens too much! She is always-"

"You're overreacting again," Rima spoke quietly before sipping some hot cocoa.

"Eh...What's your point!" Yaya waved her arms above her head in frustration.

Tadase and Nagihiko couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them.

All of a sudden, Amu came up the stairs huffing and puffing, almost out of breath.

"Gomen! I'm so sorry I'm late!" she tried regaining her composure and sat in her chair at the table.

"Ohaiyo, Amu-chan!" Tadase greeted.

Amu slightly blushed and greeted him back, "Oh-Ohaiyo."

"Late again, are we?" Rima asked.

"I had trouble waking up," Amu rubbed the back of her head, "I must've been really tired."

"Well, should we start our meeting now?" Nagi suggested.

"It's about time!" Yaya said.

Pepe piped in, "I agree, dechu!"

xXXXXXXXx

The rest of the school day after the meeting went by really fast. Even so, Amu would never forget some of the embarrassing moments from that day.

In art class, Miki chara changed with her when they were asked to draw one of their best friends. The girls all stared at Amu's finished picture, saying things like: "Wow! He looks so handsome!" "Where did you meet him?" "Are you two dating? I am so jealous!"

"Miki!" Amu whispered harshly, "Why did you make me draw Ikuto?"

"I figured since he's been gone a few days you might miss seeing him, so now you can!"

"Ugh..."

Although Amu had been upset about it, she did have to agree with Miki.

_I wonder how the search for his father is going?_

During their time for sports, Ran chara changed with Amu while she was running laps. It was not the best idea, since Amu was completely exhausted from the speed she had been going. Her classmates were also quite confused seeing her beat her usual running times so easily.

While walking to the Royal Garden once again after the school day, Amu let out a huge breath of relief, "I'm so happy I can relax now."

"You are lucky Nikaido-sensei (**A/N: Is his name spelled wrong?**) didn't assign any homework for tonight," Su reminded her.

"That's for sure," Amu hung her head, very tired from the day's events.

She arrived at the Royal Garden and started pouring tea for her friends.

"I hope there haven't been too many X-egg incidents to report," Amu thought out loud, "It would be nice, since Easter is no longer a concern, to take it easy for a while."

"I haven't seen too much commotion myself," a voice agreed.

Amu spun around, "T-Tadase-kun!"

Tadase laughed, "There's no need to be startled."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. You just scared me a little."

"Thanks for pouring the tea for everyone. I would've been here sooner to do it myself, but I was held up talking to a teacher about some guardian issues."

"Sure. It was no problem."

"So," Tadase decided to ask, "How was your day, Amu-chan?"

"She is very tired, desu!" Su said in a worrisome tone, "Ran and Miki made her chara change a few times today."

"EH!" Miki and Ran exclaimed, "SU!"

"Well, it's true!" Su floated over to Amu, "I will make sure Amu-chan gets plenty of rest after school."

"Su is right, you two. I am a little upset," Amu agreed.

Her charas didn't realize how she had felt.

"Sorry, Amu-chan!" Ran shouted, "I didn't mean to make you run so fast! I was just so excited!"

"Me, too!" Miki chimed in.

All Dia could do was smile, "I'm glad we're all getting along."

Kiseki was getting a bit angry, "Where is everyone at! Commoners should not keep their king waiting!"

"Settle down, Kiseki," Tadase assured, "We're in no hurry. Besides, I don't think there will be too much to discuss. X-eggs have been few in numbers lately."

"So," Miki wanted to change the subject, "Where are we going this weekend to shop?"

"Hmmmm...maybe we could talk about that today, too," Tadase agreed, "I was thinking just the mall, but we could go to some other places also, if the others think so."

"I know a great spot!" Amu said, "My family and I went there yesterday. It's a new store will all kinds of neat clothes and accessories!"

"That sounds great!" Ran agreed, too.

"Yeah," Miki swooned, "Whoever made those clothes has a great sense of fashion!"

"I'm glad to see you so excited, Amu-chan," Tadase stated.

"Eh! Wh-Why is that?" Amu fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment.

"Nothing much. It's just..." Tadase reminisced, "Up until we defeated Easter, you didn't seem as happy. It's great to see you smile so much again."

Amu understood now, "I guess....I guess I was a little too worried about Ikuto that I let my emotions get the best of me, huh?"

Hearing Ikuto's name made Tadase frown a bit, "Uh...yeah...." he shook the thought off, "But, I'm just glad he is trying to find his father again. I'm happy that Ikuto-nissan is finally free from Easter."

Amu smiled again, "Another reason I'm so happy now is because you and Ikuto are getting along again. It wasn't fun to see you two fight. But, I guess everything is okay now, right?"

Tadase grinned. But, he couldn't help but force the smile this time. He turned around.

"Um...Tadase-kun...di-sho-bu?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that-"

"Ya-hoo!" Yaya screamed in the distance.

Tadase and Amu both looked in that direction and waved back at her. Nagi and Rima were walking with her, too.

"Well, we better pour the rest of the tea," Amu said.

"Oh...right," Tadase nodded slightly and helped her.

xXXXXXXXx

After discussing the few number of X-eggs appearing, and that they were easy for Amu to cleanse without any hitch, Tadase brought up their shopping weekend.

"Amu-chan suggested a place to go besides the mall. Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

"We should to eat some lunch to take a break, too, don't you think?" Yaya said, "And maybe some dessert!"

_Yaya and her sweets...Why am I not surprised? _Amu thought to herself.

"Good idea!" Nagi said to Yaya, "I'm not sure of any places myself, unless some of you don't mind stopping at a sports store with me."

"Yay!" Rhythm gave a thumbs up.

"I bet someone will accompany you," Rima said in her usual monotone voice.

"Rima! Why don't we go with them?" Kusu Kusu suggested, "It would be fun!"

"Awesome!" Rhythm high fived her.

"It will be delightful," Temari floated by them. (**A/N: P****retend all the guardians know about Nagi being Nadeshiko now, okay? lol**)

"So, Rima, you don't mind going with me?" Nagi flashed her his infamous grin.

Rima looked up at him, "I'll try and bear it, if Kusu Kusu wants to go so badly. And, we should go to a joke shop, too."

(**A/N: ****RimaHiko FTW! 8D**)

"In that case, I'll go with you guys, too!" Yaya shouted.

"Wait a second!" Amu got Yaya's hint, "That means-"

"Yup! Amu-chi and Tadase can go where they want together!" Yaya threw her hands up.

"EH!" Tadase and Amu exclaimed in unison.

"C-can't we all just go as one group?" Amu mentioned.

Yaya partially agreed, "Sure! But, at one point we could split up to cover more stores and then meet for lunch afterwards!"

"I like Yaya's idea," Nagi nodded.

_Eh?...Not you, too, Nagihiko! _Amu thought.

"Well...um...okay. I guess that will be fine," Tadase looked in Amu's direction, "Right, Amu-chan?"

Amu looked at him for a split second and then looked down, her face starting to turn red, "Ano...."

"Of course she'll do it!" Ran spoke up.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Miki chimed in with Ran.

"Yeah...W-What they said," Amu said very quietly.

"Honto?" Tadase began to smile, "Okay, then. I guess we have everything figured out. Let's all meet at the mall entrance at one o'clock on Saturday."

"Alright!" everyone agreed.

After everybody was ready to go home, Nagi suggested to walk Rima to her mom's car that was waiting at the school entrance. Rima tried not to show her embarrassment and quietly nodded. Their three charas followed behind, Rhythm and Kusu Kusu doing "Bala-Balance!" all the way out with Temari laughing at them.

Yaya and Pepe waved goodbye to Amu and Tadase, and Yaya gave Amu a quick wink before turning around. She skipped and hummed happily on her way outside.

"Well," Tadase was about to head out himself, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait a second," Amu stated.

"What is it, Amu-chan?"

"I was just wondering, what did you want to talk about earlier? You seemed a little worried about something."

"Hey," Dia whispered to the other charas, "Maybe we should leave for a little while."

Amu's other charas got the hint and nodded excitedly.

Kiseki was confused, "Wait, what? Why would we have to-"

"SHHHHHHH!" the others hushed him and pushed him in the direction they were headed.

"Hey! Don't push your king! Let me go!"

"Quiet, Kiseki!" Miki tried to calm him down.

"They just need some time alone, desu," Su tried to explain.

The five charas flew toward the Royal Garden entrance to wait.

"Oh, it was nothing," Tadase answered Amu's question.

"C'mon, it didn't seem like _nothing,_" Amu said.

"No, really, I'm fine." Tadase tried to assure her.

"I don't believe you," Amu smirked.

_Wow...How is it so easy to talk to him all of a sudden? _she wondered.

"Well...okay. I'll tell you. But, it may seem a little silly."

"I'm sure it's not."

"Amu-chan, you...you seem to really miss Ikuto-nissan a lot." Tadase looked down at his feet, a bit too worried she wouldn't like that comment.

"Eh...well, it's just that...um..." Amu tried to think of the best words to use, "We were barely able to see him when Easter had him under their control, and then he just left suddenly. I...just have a feeling I won't see him again for a really long time. It feels like I'm losing a good friend...for the moment, anyway."

Tadase slightly looked up, "Oh...I see."

Amu noticed he still didn't seem completely satisfied with her answer.

"So...Amu-chan..." Tadase's next words were hard for him to speak, but he really needed to find out something. "You and...Ikuto are..._just _friends, right? Nothing more?"

"That again?" Amu laughed to hide her surprise and waved her hands in front of her, "I-I thought I already told you I don't like him in that way. Y-yes, we are just friends."

"Are you sure about that....Amu-chan?" Tadase still wasn't convinced. "The way you talk about him sometimes makes me think otherwise."

Amu stopped her actions and had to agree with him, to an extent. _I guess I do talk about him a lot...and think about him a lot, and he sometimes make me feel..._

"Gomenesai," Tadase suddenly smiled and looked up, "I guess that's a weird thought, huh? I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

Amu looked down once again, "Well, um...maybe...Maybe not..."

Tadase's grin faded when he heard the tone in her voice.

"Amu-chan? Did I say something that-"

"You're right," Amu stated bluntly, fear gripping at her chest. She was worried about Tadase's reaction.

"Huh? About what?"

"About...About Ikuto and me..." Amu was hoping it didn't hurt Tadase's feelings, because she really cared about him.

Tadase's closed his eyes, trying his best to hide his expression of disappointment from Amu. He didn't expect her to say that all of a sudden. "You...you mean...you like him?"

Amu's hands were shaking. It was hard for her to admit this.

"I...I guess I do...a little bit."

Even though Tadase wasn't completely surprised by her statement, he tried his best to hold back the tears that began to form.

"It...It's just a little crush, that's all," Amu tried to explain more, and decided to give up, "But...that's no excuse is it?"

"Amu-chan..." Tadase built up some courage, opening his eyes once again "Amu-chan, look at me."

Amu was scared. She didn't want to see his face at that moment. But, if it was what Tadase wanted, she was willing to do it.

When she saw him, she did not expect the look of acceptance, rather than sadness, in his eyes.

"I...I just want you to be happy...Amu-chan," Tadase said, "And...even if your happiness comes from being with Ikuto-nissan..."

Amu was shocked at his reaction and stood with her mouth agape.

"Then..." he continued, "That would make me happy, too...as long as you are."

In that instant, Amu realized something. She had never heard anyone talk about her in that way before. How was it possible for Tadase to accept what she just said and not be angry with her?

Tadase spoke again, "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Amu's hand suddenly felt warm, and she realized Tadase had grabbed a hold of it with his own. She looked up, and his eyes were gazing deeply into her own.

"Amu-chan...I love you. And...even if I know you won't return those feelings, just know that...even though it's hard...I will try my best to accept it. I just hope that whoever you end up with cares for you as much as I do."

Amu felt moisture rolling down her face, _Why am I crying?_

"Don't let my feelings take you away from who you want to be with...the one that you truly love. Because, if you aren't happy with me, then it just wouldn't be right...would it?" Tadase closed his eyes and smiled again, even though it took everything within him not to frown. He didn't want Amu to see him sad.

"Ta...Tadase-kun, I..." Amu was at a loss for words. She knew he wasn't completely happy, but he was trying his best to smile for her sake.

It hurt her. It hurt her so much to know Tadase was trying to hide his tears from her. She could tell by the look on his face, even if it was a smile. All she wanted to do was hold him to make him feel better. And then...

To Amu it seemed as though her body moved on it's own. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and buried her face in his chest, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

Tadase was in such shock that he almost fell backwards from her embrace. "A-Amu-chan?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Tadase-kun!"

"Sorry? What are you so sorry for?"

"Please stop! Stop trying to put on a smile for me! I know you're hurt and...I'm so, so sorry!"

Hearing Amu's words made Tadase's tears began to flow as well, "I'm sorry, too...If that's what you wanted, then..."

Tadase's arms now found their way around Amu's waist as he held her tightly. Amu's breath hitched in her throat. Why did she feel this way with him? They seemed to fit...perfectly...in each other's embrace.

"But, you know..." Tadase continued, "I did mean what I said earlier."

"Hmmm?" Amu's tears began to stop falling, slowly but surely.

"That I just want you to be happy...whatever you decide."

It struck Amu like lightning. She _did_ have a crush on Ikuto, but ...with Tadase it was...it was different. He made her feel like...

"I know...and that's why..." Amu took a long pause before continuing, "That's why...I want to be with you...Tadase-kun."

"Eh?" Tadase's eyes grew wide in unbelief, "But...but, I thought..."

"I know what I said hurt you, but...it wasn't completely true. Sure, Ikuto is a nice person...and he likes to flirt with me from time to time, and he cares a lot for me...and there was that kiss..."

Amu now held Tadase closer, "But...but, with you I feel so much acceptance...and you make me feel special. You're always so kind and willing to talk about anything. You are also always there to protect me when we are in difficult situations. Even if you may not believe it, you are brave...and stronger than you think. You were able to get through many trials in your life."

Tadase could not believe what he was hearing from Amu.

Amu continued, and her tears began to fall again, "You even accepted me after knowing that Ikuto had been staying in my room with me. I still don't understand why you would care for me just as much even after I did something so awful to you. And now, even after I told you about my feelings toward Ikuto, you accepted that fact just so I could be happy. I...I don't think anyone has ever loved me like that."

Her hands now slid down and they clung to his blue checkered cape, hoping he wouldn't let go.

"I still can't believe I didn't realize my true feelings sooner. At first it was just infatuation. But, ever since that moment you confessed in my room...my adoration for you grew. Even so, it also became harder and harder to accept that those were genuine feelings...Maybe Ikuto had something to do with that...I'm not quite sure, but..."

Amu gained some composure and drew back a short distance.

"Now I know that what I'm feeling for you is true...and I've been lying to myself this whole time."

She looked up at him, his expression still one of pure shock.

"Tadase-kun...I think..." Amu's cheeks were bright red from crying, and partial embarrassment, but she knew what she wanted to say, "I think I'm in love with you."

It took a while for Tadase to register in his mind what Amu had just told him before he was able to speak, "You...You love...me?"

Amu smiled brightly, a smile filled with such radiance that Tadase's breath was almost completely taken away.

"Yes!" she replied, her insecurities about her outgoing personality seemed to fly away, "I love you, Tadase-kun."

Tadase was so overjoyed and he held her close again, keeping one arm around Amu's waist, but holding her head close to him with the other.

"Arigatou...Arigatou, Amu-chan," he started to smile himself.

Amu felt so welcomed in his arms. She wanted this moment to go on as long as it could...

"I...I still can't believe you feel the same way," Tadase said with adoration, "...I love you...I love you so much, Amu-chan. You don't know what it means to me...hearing what you said." Just knowing that the person he had cared for so much said she loved him...meant the world to Tadase. Never in a million years did he think Amu would accept him this soon, "I...I just..." Tadase wanted to show his appreciation to Amu in some way, but he didn't know how.

"Nani?" Amu wondered.

It then dawned on Tadase. He knew what he wanted to do...but should he? At a time like this?

"Tadase-kun? What is it?"

He stepped back, moving his arms to Amu's shoulders, and he looked right at her, hoping she would help him decide.

There was no mistaking it...the look of longing in her eyes made all of Tadase's doubts cease.

"Amu-chan...I..."

Amu was frozen on the spot. She always seemed to become like that whenever he looked at her.

In an instant, Tadase leaned down to catch Amu's lips in a warm, endearing kiss. Amu could've sworn she felt her heart leap up all the way to her throat in that split moment. Just the feeling of his lips against hers made her heart beat a thousand times per second. Her face had never been redder, and her eyes never wider.

This kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Tadase drew back slowly. Seeing Amu's very surprised expression, he suddenly let go of her and apologized.

"Go-Gomenesai, Amu-chan! I didn't mean to do that so suddenly! And, I didn't ask, and I..." he held his head down, now wishing he wouldn't have done that.

"T-Tadase-kun," Amu spoke, "You...you don't need to apologize."

"Huh?" he looked up at her now.

"I...didn't mind it...too much," Amu fumbled with her words, "It...it was...nice..."

"It...it's okay?"

"Uh....Uh-huh..." Amu's face was still flushed, "Thank you...for that."

All Tadase could do now was smile. "Well, Amu-chan...maybe we should get going."

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

They both grabbed their school bags and started walking toward the Royal Garden entrance. However...

"Ta-Tadase-kun!" Amu stopped in her tracks.

Tadase stopped, too, "Yes, what is it?"

Amu grabbed Tadase's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Can...can you walk me home today?"

Tadase nodded, "Sure, Amu-chan!"

As they walked together, hand in hand, the guardian charas watching couldn't help but giggle in excitement.

**A/N: THE END!** Thank you all again for reading! I hope it wasn't TOO long LOL so please comment! Again, thank you very much!


End file.
